


My Ladybird

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Romance, Knight Kylo Ren, Making Love, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, sir kylo ren au, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: I’d love to request a oneshot of Knight Kylo! Maybe he has to sneak into your room at night because you’re nobility where he fucks you all sorts of ways then holds you and worships you all night before he has to leave before dawn 🔥🔥🔥 Thank you!— AnonymousLADYBIRD: a medieval term of endearment, meaning “sweetheart.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	My Ladybird

“Good night, mistress Y/N.”

You look over and smile. “Thank you, Padme. Have a lovely night, please say hello to Anakin and the twins for me.”

Padme gives you a small bow and then exits your quarters, leaving you alone. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on your door, followed by a single rose petal slipped under the door. You bit your lip and squealed softly.

He’s here!

The door opens and in walks Kylo Ren, the finest Knight in the entire kingdom, and your secret lover. You smiled and rushed over to him, quickly being swept up into the handsome man’s arms.

“Oh Kylo, I was so worried that you’d been killed.”

He looked down at you and took your face in his hands. “My ladybird, never worry about me. As long as you’re in my life, I’ll always come back to Auth.”

A small smile crept across your face before he pulled you in for a tender kiss, quickly deepening it as his hands crept down to your waist. You pulled away to catch your breath while Kylo’s fingers play with the lace hem of your nightgown.

“When do you have to leave?”

He sighs. “We ride away at dawn tomorrow.”

You nod as he begins to pull your nightgown up and over your head before you stopped him suddenly. 

“Kylo, we shouldn’t, we can’t, not again. It’s forbidden and what if I were to get pregnant? What if we get caught?”

His finger came to rest on your lips. “Do not fear, my ladybird, we will not get caught. Your love is the most important thing to me and I’m willing to be hanged for it, if it comes to that.”

Tears swelled in your eyes and your hands cupped his cheeks. “I will never let them do anything to you, Kylo, you mean too much to me. I do not care what anyone says, I’m tired of being told what I can and cannot do. I love you, Sir Kylo Ren.”

A grin spread across his face as he pulls you in for a quick kiss before walking over to close the windows while you place a chair in front of the door. He turns back around and takes you in his arms once again.

“I love you so much, Lady Y/N.”

His fingers grasp the bottom of your gown and pulls it off, tossing the silk garment aside before taking a step back to admire you, eyes hungrily drinking in your naked form.

“My gods, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He mumbled as he shed his cape and began work on his shirt.

You watched intently as he undressed, slowly exposing his finely muscled body before moving down to his trousers, which already had an evident bulge in the front. 

Your thighs rubbed together instinctively as he fully exposed himself to you, his alabaster skin and sprinkling of freckles now on full display. He quickly rushed back over to you and took you in his arms once again, kissing you with passion as he backed you onto the bed.

He placed you down gently before crawling on top of you, lips moving down to kiss your neck as your hands ran through his raven waves. His lips suddenly sucked at that place just below your jawbone that had you whimpering and writhing underneath of him.

“Kylo, oh my…” You whispered and he smiled against your skin, continuing to suckle before blowing air on the saliva he left behind, making you shiver.

His hips begin to rock back and forth against your lower body as his lips moved down to your collarbones, staying there for a bit before they moved down to your breasts.

Your back arched off the mattress and a gasp left your lips when his tongue ran over the hardened buds on your chest. He groaned as he continued worshipping your breasts with his mouth before taking a nipple in between his teeth and rolling it around.

“Kylo!”

He moved to the other bud while his hand came up to keep the other one occupied, forcing more breathy whimpers and gasps from between your lips. 

“My ladybird,” He whispered, “I’ve missed you so, so much. Your letters have been the only thing getting me through. I still have every single one in my saddlebag and I pull them out to read them whenever I feel lonely.”

You smiled and ran your hands through his hair tenderly. “I’ve missed you too, so much. I’m always worried sick about you and I fear that one day, you won’t come back to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Kylo.”

His body slid down yours until he was kneeling on the floor before you, hot breath hitting your most private area. Your body tensed before he looked up at you, gently massaging your thighs as his lips placed a kiss on the side of your knee.

“You’re worried.” It wasn’t a question, no, it was a statement.

You bit your lip. Everything about yours and Kylo’s relationship was illegal in the kingdom of Auth and each act was punishable by death, should you ever get caught. Oral pleasure was especially illegal in the kingdom and if Kylo was ever caught, he’s be tortured, beaten, and then hung.

Almost as if he could read your thoughts, he pulled away and sat up on his knees. “No one will catch us, ladybird, I promise. Let me pleasure you, let me worship you like you deserve.”

You nibbled on your already-swollen bottom lip as you look into the young Knight’s eyes. After a moment of pondering, your bodily needs finally won over your fears and you nodded, spreading your legs for him. 

He licked his lips and kissed a trail from your knee upwards until his large nose was nuzzling your lower lips. His hands had trailed up your legs and were holding your hips as his lips come to place a single kiss onto your folds.

“My love, you smell so sweet. Is this all for me?”

Your head fell back against the bed when his thumb slid through your wetness, collecting it on the pad before bringing it to his lips. 

“Y-Yes.” You whispered, whimpering when he sucked the thumb in his mouth, tasting your slick.

He groaned and pulled his thumb out with a lewd pop and smiled wickedly.

“How can you taste just as good as you smell?” He chuckles. “You never cease to amaze me, milady.”

Your face was burning up at his words before his finger dipped back in and began rubbing the sensitive nub underneath the hood, quickly earning a soft moan from you. 

“O-Oh Kylo! Oh my, I’ve forgotten how amazing this feels.”

He smiles and continues his ministrations, rubbing the bundle with fervor as your back came further and further off the mattress. You soon felt that familiar feeling building in your lower stomach, forcing you to place a hand over your mouth as it grew. 

“K-Kylo, it’s h-h-happening. Oh lord, Kylo!”

His fingers continue to run circles around the stiff nub before you shrieked into your hand, leaking your release onto the sheets as Kylo watched in awe. He allowed you some time to regain your composure before looking up at you with lust-clouded eyes.

“Milady, I don’t believe that I’ll ever grow tired of seeing you like this.” He said, finger collecting the juices around your entrance before pushing a finger in, making you yelp loudly with surprise. 

You quickly slapped a hand back over your mouth as Kylo’s eyes widen, keeping his finger still inside of you as silence fills the room. Once there was no knock on the door or any commotion in the hallway, Kylo pulled his finger out before pushing back in quickly, groaning deeply as your inner walls tightened around his digit.

Soon, he added another finger inside of you while his lips came forward to suckle on the sensitive nub. Your senses were overwhelmed by the sensations he was creating and since you were already sensitive from your first orgasm, it didn’t take much longer before a second one crashed over you.

Your mouth hung open as you came a second time, flooding his mouth with your juices and moaning softly when you felt his tongue lapping them up. 

“K-Kylo, by gods!”

He continued to touch you through your climax, prolonging it a bit before he pulled away and stood up. By now, his length was hard and leaking, desperate for some attention. 

You began to sit up but Kylo quickly climbed on top of you, effectively keeping you in place. “Perhaps we can explore my pleasure some other night. For now, it’s all about you milady.”

Kylo smiled and gently shifted around until his tip was lined up with your entrance. You nodded up at him and he swiftly pushed in, forcing your walls to separate in order to accommodate him. Kylo Ren was anything but small.

His hips stilled a moment to allow you to adjust to his impressive girth before he slowly started moving, beginning with slow strokes. Your eyes were clenched shut as he moved in and out of you, pain steadily subsiding into pleasure. 

“My love, m-my ladybird, you feel so good.” He said between gritted teeth as he attempted to maintain composure, wanting nothing more than to roughly claim you like a wild beast. But, you deserved better than that and Kylo was nothing if not a gentleman.

Your teeth sank down into the flesh of your hand as his strokes got quicker and more desperate. It was obvious that you weren’t going to find another release tonight, but he was close to his own climax and you wanted to help him get there. 

So, you contracted your muscles and clenched even tighter around his length, making him grunt in pleasure. His hips quickly lost their rhythm, now relentlessly pounding into you as he let the pursuit of pleasure control his actions. 

“Y/N, oh christ! It’s coming, so c-close now…” He breathed, pumping into you a few more times before suddenly pulling out, spilling his warm seed into the palm of his own hand along with a series of sinful sounds.

You smiled to yourself at his actions, feeling your heart swell with adoration. He only pulled away to relieve you of worry about getting pregnant, which took a huge burden from your shoulders. 

He collapsed onto the bed next to you, breathing heavily as he recovered from his pleasure. You rolled over and placed your arm on his damp chest, feeling his chest slowly start to rise less and less as he regained control of his breaths. 

Kylo soon got up and walked over to retrieve a towel from his pants, wiping away the evidence of his orgasm before coming over to wipe your drying juices from between your legs. 

He quickly discarded the towel and picked up your nightgown, handing it to you before crawling into the bed next to you. You sat up and pulled the garment back over your head, slowly sinking back down into the mattress before quickly being pulled into Kylo’s arms.

You cuddled against his chest as his head came to nuzzle in the crook of your neck, planting a few kisses on your skin before his chin rested on your shoulder. 

When you awoke the next morning, Kylo was no longer by your side. You sighed and turned over, only to find a bouquet of ruby red roses on the spot next to you. 

A smile broke out across your face as you picked them up and inhaled their sweet scent, suddenly feeling a piece of parchment hanging from one of the stems. 

It was a note from Kylo, and it read:

Take these roses as a symbol of my love for you, ladybird, and remember that I’ll always come back for you.

Until we meet again,

Your Beloved Kylo


End file.
